


За закрытой дверью

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Двое в одном шкафу.





	За закрытой дверью

Из спальни получилось выбраться только после двенадцати. Невилл то и дело ворочался с боку на бок. Рон всхрапывал, вздыхал и сквозь сон бормотал что-то о зельях и трансфигурации. Гарри, стараясь ничем не выдать себя, тихо лежал под одеялом, стискивая в кулаке палочку, и думал о Малфое. Получится ли добраться до него на этот раз, не ускользнет ли снова прямо из-под носа, как вчера, позавчера и неделю назад. И неважно, что теперь Гарри знал, куда идти. Выручай-комната умела преподносить сюрпризы, а найти Малфоя в кучах хлама, если тот не хочет, чтобы его находили, будет не просто. Но Гарри не собирался сдаваться. 

Когда в спальне все наконец стихло, он осторожно поднялся, натянул брюки, обулся, накинул мантию-невидимку и только тогда выскользнул из-за полога. Даже не рискнул задерживаться, чтобы посмотреть на карту — Малфой мог сбежать раньше, значит, надо было торопиться. 

Только на восьмом этаже заставил себя перейти с бега на шаг, а потом и вовсе — остановиться, переводя дыханье. Сам не понимал, как умудрился не наткнуться ни на миссис Норрис, ни на кого-то из профессоров. Так несся, что не думал ни об осторожности, ни о тишине. Наверное, со стороны это и впрямь походило на одержимость. Гарри мог понять и Рона, и Гермиону, но у него были причины подозревать Малфоя в какой-нибудь гадости. И выслеживать его, и гоняться за ним по ночам — тоже. Гарри должен был понять, что происходит. И нет, его не беспокоило то, что проклятый Малфой стал похож на инфери. Чернильные пятна на всегда безупречных белых манжетах, покрасневшие глаза и искусанные губы его тоже не беспокоили. Дело было в другом — у Малфоя имелась тайна, которая поглотила его настолько, что из заносчивого, раздражающего придурка он стал придурком измученным и безучастным. Именно это не давало покоя. И еще вездесущий Снейп, который что-то знал. 

Гарри присел на корточки, расстелил на коленях карту и от всей души пожелал, чтобы Малфой снова не нашелся. Это означало бы, что он все-таки успел и осталось всего-то — заставить Выручай-комнату принять еще одного гостя. 

Поблизости не было никого. Гарри водил палочкой по пустым коридорам, нашел Филча на первом этаже и Снейпа — в подземельях, и Дамблдора в кабинете. Только Малфоя не было нигде. Он снова проверил слизеринскую спальню, сунул карту обратно в карман и вздохнул, прижавшись затылком к стене. Вот и все. После стольких дней безрезультатной слежки наконец-то получилось. Еще бы чуть-чуть удачи, и все выяснится. 

Гарри остановился у нужной стены, зажмурился, стараясь не вспоминать занятия ОД, а сосредоточиться только на Малфое. Таком, каким видел его мельком сегодня днем: небрежно повязанный галстук, наспех застегнутая мантия, растрепавшаяся челка и загнанный, бегающий взгляд. Ни следа прежней холености и привычного лоска. Даже просто взглянув на него, любой бы понял — у Малфоя проблемы и он что-то затевает. Но казалось, что все вокруг внезапно ослепли, как будто кто-то наложил на них Конъюнктивитус. Только Гарри видел и замечал. 

Он прошелся вдоль стены, прислушиваясь. Что может делать Малфой внутри? Варить запрещенные зелья? Отрабатывать непростительные? Вынашивать коварные планы? Но для последнего ему незачем тайком пробираться сюда. Гарри вдруг застыл, будто налетел на невидимую преграду. А может, он и впрямь параноик, а Малфой всего-навсего… ну… влюбился? Почему бы этому гаду не влюбиться, в конце концов? Нет. Коварный Малфой, Малфой-предатель, даже Малфой-Пожиратель, все это можно было легко представить, но влюбленного Малфоя представить не получалось. Тем более Малфоя, устроившего в Выручай-комнате свидание. Гарри помотал головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли о том, каким идиотом будет выглядеть, если ворвется в комнату и обнаружит там Малфоя с кем-то. Он привык доверять своей интуиции и не собирался отступать. 

«Мне очень нужно к нему! Необходимо! Пожалуйста! Это важно!» — взмолился Гарри, надеясь, что комната услышит его снова, как слышала в прошлом году. Все поймет и впустит. А когда осознал, что стоит перед открывшимся проемом, не теряя ни секунды, бросился вперед. 

Он оказался именно там, где думал — в знакомой комнате, забитой всяким хламом до самого потолка. Здесь было тихо и прохладно. Гарри зябко поежился и сжал палочку влажными пальцами. Быстро облизал губы, переложил ее в другую ладонь и вытер руку о штанину. Он медленно пробирался между рядами пыльных книг с оторванными корешками и сломанных метел, проржавевших котлов и покосившихся столов, на которых громоздились колченогие стулья. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, один неверный шаг — и все это обрушится прямо ему на голову.

Гарри замер, прислушиваясь к едва уловимым шорохам, и между шелестом страниц на сквозняке и скрипом рассохшихся створок мебели уловил очень тихий, но явственный вздох. Сердце пропустило удар, Гарри сжал пальцы на палочке почти до боли и шагнул вперед. На глаза попался старый потускневший меч, погнутый, с почти черной рукоятью. Он лежал на полке среди мотков выцветших ниток, странно неуместный.

Гарри не спеша обошел очередную гору книг и затаил дыхание, чтобы сдержать победный возглас. Перед ним стоял Малфой и исступленно кусал губы, стиснув пальцы на створке старого шкафа до побелевших костяшек. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, взгляд был застывший и такой измученный, что казалось, Малфой сейчас расплачется. Гарри снял мантию-невидимку и шагнул вперед. Малфой вздрогнул всем телом. Он выглядел настолько растерянным, что Гарри на мгновение растерялся и сам, но быстро взял себя в руки и нахмурился.

— Малфой... — начал он, но тот задрал подбородок, поджал дрожавшие губы и юркнул прямиком в шкаф. Гарри сорвался с места и успел схватиться за дверцу, не дав ей закрыться. Малфой прошипел что-то и дернул створку на себя, прищемив пальцы. Гарри взвыл от боли и втиснул в узкий проем ногу. Малфой отшатнулся и скрылся в темноте — Гарри успел только удивиться размерам с виду вроде бы обычного шкафа, а потом вошел следом, споткнулся и сам провалился во тьму. За спиной щелкнула, захлопываясь, дверь. 

Гарри грохнулся вниз и больно приложился коленями. Руки прошли сквозь воздух, не зацепив ни одной боковой стенки. Шкаф был внутри явно больше, чем снаружи. Гарри вспомнил о палатке мистера Уизли — наверняка здесь была похожая магия. Вот только знать бы еще, какие заклинания для этого используют. Применить и сразу сцапать Малфоя. 

— Вот же черт, — сказал Гарри, ощупывая дно шкафа. Гладко оструганные доски, ничего необычного. — Ладно, поколдуем. Малфой, хватит прятаться, я же все равно тебя найду. Мы просто поговорим, слышишь? Я хочу знать, что ты затеял. 

Конечно, Малфой не ответил, и Гарри, снова чертыхнувшись, попытался подняться на ноги. Колени болели, но он точно ничего не сломал, это было хорошо. 

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду тебя искать, — пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь вокруг. Глаза не желали привыкать к темноте, в шкафу не было ни малейшего просвета, видно, дверь и доски прилегали друг к другу очень плотно. — Люмос! 

Это не помогло. Стало лучше, но голубоватого огонька не хватало, чтобы осветить все пространство. Гарри прислушался, но не смог уловить даже дыхания. Если шкаф был таким же огромным, как палатка, то Малфой мог сбежать и затаиться в самом дальнем углу. 

— Малфой, ты идиот! — начиная злиться, сказал Гарри. — Люмос Максима!

— Доволен? Боггарт тебя задери, Поттер. Как же ты достал! — Малфой обнаружился не так уж и далеко. В глубине у правой стены, всего несколько шагов. Сидел, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел с ненавистью. От злости он, кажется, даже перестал трястись и психовать. Зато вот броситься мог запросто — в этом Гарри не сомневался. Как и в том, что в правой руке, которую Гарри не мог разглядеть со своего места, он сжимает палочку, готовый напасть в любой момент. — Что тебе надо? 

— Поговорить? — предположил Гарри, вдруг растеряв всю свою уверенность. Почему-то он думал, что достаточно будет найти Малфоя и увидеть, чем он тут занимается, чтобы все понять. Но пока он не понимал ничего, а видел только странный шкаф, который на первый взгляд не был ни подозрительным, ни опасным. 

— Убирайся, — сказал Малфой. — Просто вали отсюда, если не хочешь снова разгуливать со сломанным носом или чем-нибудь посерьезнее. Просто вали, Поттер. У тебя ничего нет. Ты никому не докажешь. Они не поверят. Убирайся. 

Он нервничал. Очень сильно нервничал. Говорил все быстрее, дергал застежку на мантии, как будто собирался ее оторвать, облизывал губы.

— Тебе страшно, — понимание обрушилось внезапно. Гарри подался вперед, всматриваясь в Малфоя с жадным интересом. Нет, тот, конечно, всегда был трусом, но сейчас с ним происходило что-то особенное, что-то по-настоящему пугающее, потому что Малфой не пытался убежать от своего страха, как в Запретном лесу на первом курсе. Он тоже вырос, мы все выросли, вдруг подумал Гарри, и наши страхи теперь — другие. 

Малфой не ответил, только сглотнул так, что под тонкой кожей дернулся кадык. 

— Чего ты боишься, Малфой? — Гарри развел в стороны руки и начал очень медленно приближаться, никаких резких движений, чтобы не спугнуть и не нарваться на проклятье. Гарри был готов отразить нападение, но он должен был узнать самое главное раньше, чем Малфой сорвется. — Скажи мне. Это связано… с Волдемортом? 

— Что ты знаешь о страхе? — Малфой внезапно вскочил, оказавшись вровень с Гарри, и заорал ему в лицо. На бледном лбу выступил пот, черты исказились. — Что ты вообще знаешь о страхе, чтобы задавать мне такие вопросы, Поттер? Тебе интересно? Любопытно? Что ты рыщешь вокруг, как ищейка, следишь за каждым моим шагом, что тебе не дает покоя, а?

— Ты, — просто ответил Гарри, и Малфой осекся, отшатнулся, побледнев еще больше — хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда. Его лицо словно светилось в темноте. Он неловко отер пот со лба и висков, снова дернул застежку мантии и все-таки оторвал. Ткань разошлась на груди, открывая светлую рубашку и перекошенный галстук. Малфой глубоко вздохнул. 

— Что тебя так пугает? — снова попробовал Гарри. — Что знаешь о страхе ты?

— Побольше твоего, Поттер, — прошептал тот и обхватил себя руками. — Ты не знаешь, как страшно потерять самое дорогое, что у тебя есть. У меня оно есть, — он вскинул подбородок и сжал губы. — У тебя — нет. Тебе не понять.

— Объяснишь мне? — попросил Гарри с неожиданной для самого себя мягкостью в голосе. Они повзрослели, да. Дракой или ссорой не решишь всех проблем, не прогонишь все страхи. Он осторожно шагнул вперед, протянул руку. Малфой был похож на загнанное в угол животное, и обращаться с ним стоило осторожно. Гарри прекрасно знал, как чувствует себя добыча, на которую охотятся год за годом, и не желал такого никому. Даже Малфою.

Тот открыл было рот — уголок болезненно дернулся — сдавленно всхлипнул и стиснул кулаки.

— Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, Поттер. И не буду. Ты все равно не поймешь. Убирайся.

— Нет. Пока не расскажешь, чего так боишься.

Малфой не ответил, резко отвернулся. Зашарил ладонями по стене и забормотал что-то неразборчивое. Гарри уселся на пол и погасил Люмос. На этот раз глаза быстро привыкали к темноте, и даже показалось, что в шкафу стало гораздо светлее. Гарри поднял голову, разглядывая Малфоя: перекосившаяся, съехавшая на одно плечо мантия, острые локти под плотной тканью, длинные пальцы, нетерпеливо выстукивающие какой-то ритм по дереву. Малфой замер, словно почувствовал спиной его взгляд, потом медленно развернулся и уставился на Гарри со смесью негодования и паники.

— Что ты сделал со шкафом, идиот?

— Я ничего с ним не делал, Малфой. А вот что ты делал с ним?

— Чинил! 

— Слушай, я, может, и кажусь тебе идиотом...

— Что ты натворил? Знаешь, сколько времени и сил я на него потратил? Это важно! Мерлин, Поттер, ты даже не представляешь, насколько это важно для меня, для моей... — Малфой осекся, кинулся к Гарри, схватил за плечи, встряхнул. Гарри покосился на стиснутые пальцы. Подумал, накрыл их своими и поднялся. Неизвестно сколько Малфой проторчал в комнате, но он успел замерзнуть — кожа оказалась ледяной, а еще Гарри отчетливо чувствовал дрожь, только не знал, от холода или от страха.

— Малфой, расскажи мне, — тихо сказал он. — Я могу помочь?

Гарри сам не понимал, что взбрело ему в голову, почему растерянного, издерганного Малфоя захотелось не ударить, не проклясть, а успокоить. 

— Мне никто не может помочь, — прошептал тот и разжал руки. Ладони соскользнули с плеч, и Гарри едва не перехватил их, но вовремя остановился. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я знаю только, что должен починить этот шкаф, во что бы то ни стало. В него нельзя было заходить, пока он сломан. Ты все испортил, Поттер. Ты снова все испортил.

— Я? Это я, что ли, в него первым запрыгнул? — изумился Гарри. 

Нет, с Малфоем никогда не получалось разговаривать нормально, с чего он вообще решил, что сейчас может получиться? После всего, что они друг другу наговорили за годы в Хогвартсе, после всего, что творил Малфой? Злость, раздражение, которое надо было на кого-то выплеснуть, старые обиды, чужие и собственные страхи, бесконечное ожидание беды — все смешалось, и Гарри уже не понимал, что именно сейчас чувствует. Зато понимал, что не сможет промолчать даже под чарами онемения. 

– Снова все испортил? Я? Ладно, хорошо. А ты снова ведешь себя как самодовольный ублюдок. Конечно, это очень в твоем духе — обвинять в собственной дурости кого угодно, кроме себя. Думаешь, никто не видит, во что ты превратился? Да ты скоро спятишь от страха. Кем ты станешь тогда? Убийцей, предателем, шавкой на побегушках у Волдеморта? — Гарри наступал, тесня Малфоя к стене. В ушах шумело, пальцы снова сжимались на палочке, и от ярости темнело в глазах. — Знал я одного такого, он предал лучших друзей, убил, подставил, а потом забился в нору и выжидал, трясясь от страха. А у тебя даже друзей нет, Малфой, у таких напыщенных, завистливых болванов их не бывает. В этом тоже я виноват? 

От болезненных воспоминаний о Сириусе перехватывало горло. Они были слишком яркими, особенно после слов Малфоя о том, что он не поймет, потому что не терял. Гарри вскинул палочку раньше, чем осознал, что именно делает. Кончик уперся в светлое напряженное горло, мягкое, беззащитное. «Убей, — раздалось в голове знакомое шипение. — Убей, и он больше никому не причинит вреда. Он избавится от страха, а ты — от врага». Гарри зажмурился, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию воткнуть палочку по самую рукоять, увидеть, как запенится вокруг темного дерева кровь, почувствовать запах, увидеть смерть. Нет! Не поддаваться. Прийти в себя. Немедленно. 

Перед ним не враг, не Волдеморт, не кровожадный Пожиратель, не насильник, не убийца. Всего лишь Малфой… Неприятный, но привычный. Противник, соперник, но не враг. Мерзкий слизеринский хорек, как любит говорить Рон. Хотя на самом деле не такой уж мерзкий. Белый, пушистый, с узкой мордой и розовым носом. Драко. 

Гарри открыл глаза. Ярость отхлынула так же внезапно, как накатила, оставив после себя только усталость и соленую горечь на языке. Малфой стоял, упираясь затылком и спиной в стену. Гарри прижимал его надежно, отрезая пути к отступлению, а тот почему-то не сопротивлялся. Даже не попытался оттолкнуть, обезоружить, ударить заклинанием. Он просто смотрел, без страха и ненависти, скорее с чем-то вроде сожаления. И ждал.

— Не убьешь? — спросил Малфой, и Гарри отчетливо уловил разочарование в голосе. — Какая жалость, а я-то решил, что сейчас все кончится. — Он запрокинул голову и вдруг расхохотался, громко, истерично, беспорядочно дергаясь всем телом, будто кукла на шарнирах. Гарри сунул палочку в карман и уже совсем было собрался залепить ему пощечину, чтобы пришел в себя, когда смех вдруг оборвался. 

— Ты не прав, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, тяжело дыша, — Себя я тоже обвиняю. Знаю, что облажался. Но ты, чертов придурок, всегда лезешь куда не просят. Лезешь, гробишь всю работу, трясешь своими достоинствами. Всегда первый, всегда благородный, защитник, герой и победитель. Как же я устал от этого. Лучше б ты убил меня сейчас. Постарался… на благо общества. Как ты там говорил? Шавка, предатель? Да, да, Поттер, я такой, ну давай, просто убей меня, очисти мир от грязи. 

Глаза Малфоя горели в темноте сумасшедшим блеском. Гарри отшатнулся, но тот крепко вцепился в ворот его рубашки и дернул на себя, так что ткань затрещала.

— Ну же, давай, убей. Боишься, да? Боишься. И еще разговаривал со мной о страхе, герой, о, как же я тебя ненавижу...

Гарри снова дернулся, оступился, будто подвернулось что-то под ногу, потерял равновесие и повалился назад, на спину. Выругался, когда сверху свалился Малфой со всеми своими острыми локтями, коленками и подбородком, которым заехал прямо в плечо. Гарри стиснул зубы, зарычал, ощущая, как гулко бьется кровь в ушах, как высокая соленая волна застилает глаза и накрывает его с головой.

Пол пошатнулся и накренился, Гарри вместе с Малфоем, вцепившимся в него мертвой хваткой, покатились куда-то вбок. Малфой орал что-то, Гарри перехватил его за плечи, со злостью думая, что даже сейчас волнуется о том, чтобы никто не пострадал.

Пол замер, затряслись стены. Малфой снова оказался сверху, уперся ладонями по обе стороны от лица Гарри, прикрыл глаза, облизал губы и начал бормотать незнакомое заклинание, делая паузы только затем, чтобы хрипло втянуть воздух. Отросшая светлая челка свисала с его лба, закрывая лицо почти до кончика носа, Гарри вцепился в нее и дернул, переполненный злобой на себя, на Малфоя, на этот проклятый шкаф и все, что происходило с ними. Малфой охнул и рухнул на него, попытался снова подняться и замер, когда Гарри крепко перехватил его запястья.

— Если ты сломаешь мне руки, я его не починю, и мы не выберемся отсюда, идиот. Придурок, чертов трусливый придурок, это очень сложное заклинание, тебе с твоими тупыми мозгами никогда не понять.

— Куда уж мне! — прошипел Гарри и двинул Малфою коленом в бедро. Тот не остался в долгу и укусил за плечо — самый настоящий хорек, мерзкий и подлый. Гарри взвыл и рывком перекатился, подмяв его под себя, боднул лбом в челюсть, навалился всем телом, не давая вырваться. Малфой выдохнул ему в шею и напрягся, попытался снова дернуться, но Гарри держал крепко. Малфой отвернул лицо, скривился, прошептал снова:

— Лучше бы убил... — И добавил тихо: — Отпусти меня, сейчас же. Поттер. Я починю шкаф, мы выберемся отсюда, и я спрыгну с Астрономической башни. Такой расклад тебя устроит, правда? Ты будешь очень рад, о, конечно!

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, задев подбородком теплую щеку Малфоя. — Нет. Я не буду рад. Ты редкостный засранец, но я никогда не желал тебе смерти. Посмотри на меня. Это ты не боишься сделать, по крайней мере?

Злость постепенно стихала, и Гарри в который раз поразился тому, как быстро менялись эмоции, как сложно было оставаться спокойным, когда рядом оказывался Малфой.

— Драко.

— Не смей звать меня по имени!

Он все-таки повернулся, бледный, с налипшими на лоб волосами и порозовевшим носом. Ревел, что ли?

— Лучше бы я сдох раньше, — повторил он и зажмурился. — Слезь с меня, ну прошу!

Гарри медленно поднял руку и потрогал ресницы Малфоя — просто чтобы проверить. Интересно, только и всего. Они были густые и щекотно-пушистые. Вроде бы не мокрые. Малфой мелко дрожал. Гарри подтянулся выше и потрясенно замер, ощутив, как в бедро упирается член.

Малфой попытался оттолкнуть, завозился, задергался, вжимаясь еще крепче. Выгнулся, упираясь ладонями в плечи, стараясь выбраться, освободиться. А Гарри смотрел, как страдальчески изгибаются светлые брови, как от усилий кривится рот, и любые слова застревали в горле. Он неловко сдвинулся в сторону и снова замер. Тоже захотелось зажмуриться. Или заорать. Потому что теперь член Малфоя упирался в его собственный, и от копчика по позвоночнику стремительно растекалось горячее тепло.

— Ты... — прохрипел Малфой и вдруг застонал, болезненно и громко. От этого стона Гарри окатило жаром с ног до головы, все чувства будто обострились до предела. Он улавливал тонкий, едва заметный запах пота на коже Малфоя, дрожь его пальцев, каждый зубчик на молнии своих джинсов, сдавивших член. Воздух вокруг них вибрировал и словно завивался в невидимые черные вихри, становился жарким, раскаленным, обжигал легкие. Гарри двинул бедрами, с восхищением ловя новый стон, а потом прижался к распахнутым губам.

Это было похоже на головокружительный прыжок с обрыва. Без метлы, без палочки, с одним только свистом ветра в ушах и уверенностью, что разобьешься. Гарри ни о чем не думал, мгновенно очистил сознание так, что даже Снейп наверняка восхитился бы. Все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться сейчас — твердые губы Малфоя и его горячий рот. Мокрый, сладкий. 

Малфой оказался жадным, а целоваться с ним было больно и здорово. Он сжимал зубы то на губах, то на языке, подавался вперед, вцеплялся в волосы и тянул к себе, прижимал сильнее, не давал ни отстраниться, ни перевести дух. Хотя Гарри, кажется, и не хотел, Малфой напирал, а он не собирался уступать. Сталкивались зубы и языки. Гарри вылизывал рот Малфоя, изучал и с каждым новым приглушенным стоном все глубже проваливался в это сумасшествие. 

А потом все происходило очень быстро. Если б мог соображать, наверняка поразился бы собственной наглости и тому, как торопился Малфой, расстегивая рубашку. Гарри вдруг остро захотелось потрогать его, узнать, какой он там, под одеждой, на самом деле. Ключицы, грудь, ребра, соски, живот. Столько лет смотреть — и ни разу не видеть. Даже в больничном крыле — никогда. Думал — тощий, бледный, угловатый. И почти не ошибся. Только не знал, что кожа у Малфоя краснеет настолько быстро — от любого щипка, а если попробовать зубами… 

Гарри тоже торопился, не потому что боялся чего-то не успеть, просто ему нравилось — так. Едва добрался до груди, а шея у Малфоя уже вся была в красноватых пятнах, и сам он велся на каждое движение — тянулся за пальцами и губами. Когда Гарри задел сосок — случайно, ребром ладони, Малфой вдруг вскрикнул, выгнулся и крепко сжал коленями. Привычное «Поттер» получилось у него таким вызывающим, гортанным, что теперь уже Гарри повелся: обхватил твердый, маленький сосок губами, сдавил, коснулся языком и задохнулся от новых, захватывающих ощущений и внезапного понимания: Малфой тоже забыл обо всем. Тот всхлипывал, вскидывал бедра, терся членом, и Гарри мог бы поклясться — боялся отпустить. Держал ногами, руками, стонами, телом — всем, чем мог. 

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, ощупывая его живот, проталкивая ладонь ниже и дурея от мысли, что это происходит на самом деле. Первый раз. В непонятном шкафу. С Малфоем. И что тот позволит все, потому что отчаянно этого хочет. 

— Я тебя зааважу, — прошипел Малфой. — Только попробуй остановиться, Поттер, и ты не выйдешь отсюда живым. Клянусь!

Гарри сжал зубы на его шее, с упоением вслушиваясь в новые стоны. Малфой под ним казался пьяным, его щеки горели лихорадочными пятнами, в глазах плескалось что-то темное и безумное. Гарри нащупал пуговицу на поясе его брюк, дернул и услышал, как она покатилась по полу, ударяясь о доски. 

Он приподнялся на руках, посмотрел в лицо Малфою, а тот покраснел еще больше, крепко зажмурился, когда Гарри сомкнул пальцы на его члене, и зашелся стоном. 

— Драко, — хрипло прошептал Гарри и чуть сжал пальцы. — Посмотри на меня.

Тот распахнул глаза, злые, потемневшие, со слипшимися ресницами — и вдруг выгнулся, толкаясь в кулак так сильно, что Гарри охнул. Малфой поелозил по сбившейся мантии на полу, оскалился и стиснул его член сквозь грубую джинсу, потом, словно опомнившись, ослабил хватку и провел пальцами вниз, лишь слегка надавливая. Гарри зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, Малфой ухмыльнулся и расстегнул молнию.

Они целовались, терлись друг о друга, и Гарри чувствовал, как постепенно заканчивается время, как нарастает звон в ушах. Головку задела грубая ткань, Гарри прикусил губу и начал двигаться резче, все больше заводясь от запаха, от вскриков Малфоя, от жара его кожи, от его слишком крепко сомкнутых пальцев. Малфой вскинул бедра, обхватил Гарри руками и вжался изо всех сил, выстанывая на ухо что-то неразборчивое, сбивчивое, в котором Гарри мог разобрать только «Еще...». 

Малфой содрогнулся, вскрикнул, и Гарри успел почувствовать, как текут по руке теплые капли, прежде чем кончил сам, уткнувшись носом во влажную, напряженную шею.

— Вот бы это никогда не заканчивалось, — пробормотал он, когда отдышался, и Малфой под ним будто очнулся — снова попытался выбраться, и на этот раз у него получилось. Он рывком перевернулся на живот и уткнулся в свою скомканную мантию, пряча лицо. Гарри тут же снова опустился на него сверху — чтобы не сбежал, только не сейчас — и проехался еще не полностью обмякшим членом между его ягодиц. Малфой что-то невнятно прошептал и зажал рот ладонью.

— Надо выбираться отсюда, — немного погодя глухо проговорил он. Голос был усталым и ломким. И никакой легиллименции не надо, чтобы расслышать в нем тоску и понять — Малфой вовсе не хотел никуда выбираться. — Отпусти меня, хватит, Поттер. Все. Мне надо уйти.

— Лежи, придурок. — Гарри поцеловал его в шею, тронул языком выступающую косточку, и Малфой тихо вздохнул. — Мы тут заперты боггарт знает на сколько. Что это вообще такое? Шкаф? Он часть Выручай-комнаты? Комната в комнате?

Малфой под ним замер и напрягся.

— Какой же я идиот.

— Да уж, иногда тот еще.

— Поттер, заткнись. Просто замолчи. Как я мог не учесть... Он же и в самом деле стоит в Выручай-комнате. Пока он сломан, она просто чувствует его... как часть себя, ты прав.

— И где ты хотел оказаться, когда сунулся сюда, а? — Гарри взъерошил светлые волосы на макушке. Ему сейчас ужасно хотелось посмотреть Малфою в лицо, не пропустить момент, когда тот из стонущего под ним, жадного, откровенного Драко превратится в себя привычного. Он уже превращался. 

— Не твое дело. Слезь с меня. Сейчас же.

— Черта с два. — Гарри куснул его за ухо, потом лизнул и снова толкнулся бедрами. Член прижался к голой заднице Малфоя и начал твердеть. От этих новых ощущений, от этой неожиданной доступности с Гарри происходило что-то странное. Он еще никогда так сильно и так часто не возбуждался. Наверное, потому что еще ни разу не был ни с кем настолько близко и впервые понял, как это — видеть, чувствовать, знать наверняка, что твое желание взаимно. Вместе с этим знанием пришла и уверенность. А еще — потребность поделиться этой уверенностью со всем миром, а в первую очередь, с Малфоем. — Это Выручай-комната, помнишь? Неважно, где ты планировал оказаться, главное, что остался здесь, со мной. Значит, на самом деле этого и хотел. И пока комната нас не выпускает, все правильно.

— Нет, — прошептал Малфой. — Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты все не так… — Он уперся ладонями в пол и с усилием приподнялся, вывернул шею, оглядываясь через плечо, прогнулся в спине. Гарри шевельнул бедрами, так что член легко вошел между ягодиц. Малфой хрипло выдохнул, свел лопатки и опустил голову. — Поттер, это все...

— Здорово, — сказал Гарри, надежно упираясь коленями и локтем в пол, и просунул руку под его живот, обхватывая ладонью горячий твердый член. Малфой коротко, со свистом втянул воздух, попытался уйти от прикосновения и подался назад, тут же вжавшись ягодицами в пах Гарри. — Можно мне... Ты знаешь, как?..

Малфой всхлипнул, замотал головой, и в лицо бросилась кровь. Загорелись щеки, уши, шея. Гулко застучало сердце, отдаваясь неровной пульсацией в висках и в затылке. Он отстранился, нервно облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. Думать о том, что собирается сделать, было страшно и стыдно, а не думать не получалось, потому что все тело будто сводило от острого предвкушения и от незнакомой жажды. А стыд… О нем Гарри забыл почти сразу, взглянув на напряженные плечи, на острые лопатки и приподнятую задницу. 

Малфой скрестил на полу руки, прижался к ним лбом и тоже встал на колени. Гарри с силой закусил губу, глядя, как расходятся ягодицы, когда он шире расставляет ноги. Этого оказалось слишком много, чтобы еще о чем-то раздумывать, и Гарри нерешительно потрогал пальцем плотно сжатый сфинктер. Надавил сначала осторожно, потом увереннее. Горячие, тугие мышцы сжали кончик пальца так плотно, что Гарри с трудом мог пошевелить им. Сердце уже не стучало, оно, казалось, грохотало, заглушая все звуки. Но сдавленную ругань Малфоя Гарри все же услышал и, одним движением втолкнув палец до конца, остановился. 

— Драко, ты точно… 

— Еще один вопрос…

— И ты меня проклянешь. Заткнулся. 

От напряжения и возбуждения по лицу тек пот. Теперь в шкафу было жарко, как в камине. И светло, будто сам воздух раскалился добела. Было уже почти поздно, когда Малфой вдруг вспомнил про смазку. Гарри обшарил весь пол в поисках палочки и нашел ее в собственных джинсах. Малфой ругался, не закрывая рта, сыпал какими-то витиеватыми, заковыристыми проклятьями, и Гарри решил, что проклят уже на десять жизней вперед, когда наконец вернулся к нему. Ему было плевать. Его единственная жизнь походила то на оживший кошмар, то на захватывающие гонки на метлах, с мертвыми петлями, виражами и неожиданными финтами вроде секса с Малфоем в непонятном шкафу. Гарри уже ничему не удивлялся, зато, кажется, наконец научился хватать и держать то, что само падало ему в руки. Крепко, как снитч, пойманный на последней секунде матча. 

Малфоя он держал именно так. Фиксировал его бедра, стискивая на них пальцы, даже когда перед глазами потемнело от слишком сильного наслаждения. Малфой скулил, всхлипывал, извивался под ним, а потом остервенело дрочил. В нем было тесно, обжигающе-горячо, почти больно, но так хорошо, что Гарри не мог ни остановиться, ни замедлиться, ни заткнуться, как обещал. Нет, он больше ни о чем не спрашивал, хотя отчаянно хотел знать, больно ли Малфою, хорошо ли, нужно ли ему это так же сильно. Но Гарри хватало только на гортанные стоны, вскрики и сбивчивый шепот. Гарри хотел бы сказать многое, а получалось только глупое: «Какой же ты. Хочу тебя. Прости». Гарри не знал, слышит ли его Малфой, понимает ли, но знал, что желание все еще взаимно, и именно это было важным. А еще то, что кончили оба слишком быстро. 

Никакой личной жизни, никаких тренировок и никакой выдержки, подумал Гарри и улыбнулся, сползая с распластанного на полу Малфоя и укладываясь рядом с ним на бок. Думать о плохом не хотелось, внутри царила удивительная легкость, и на душе впервые за очень много дней было спокойно. Улеглась тревога, исчезло постоянное напряжение, а всего-то и надо было — выследить, наконец, Малфоя, поймать и… И переспать с ним. Гарри тихо фыркнул и осторожно погладил Малфоя по плечу. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не отдернулся, не обругал, не вздрогнул даже, только вздохнул и вдруг схватил за руку, сжал, стиснул до боли, переплел пальцы. Спросил хрипло:

— Что ты хочешь знать? — Добавил сбивчиво, будто боясь передумать: — Один вопрос, Поттер. Я отвечу на один вопрос. 

— Честно? — Гарри мгновенно подобрался. Интуиция или что-то еще, но он вдруг отчетливо понял, что это единственный шанс. Другого Малфой просто не даст. Можно будет загнать его в угол, подраться с ним, снова наставить на него палочку, даже проклясть, но не спросить вот так, запросто, прижимая к себе, поглаживая по безволосой груди и напряженному, заляпанному спермой животу. 

— Да. 

— Ты хочешь придти сюда снова? Не к шкафу, не в комнату. Ко мне. 

Малфой молчал и будто каменел под руками. Гарри занервничал. Вопросов было слишком много и подозрений — тоже. Но озвучивать их было бессмысленной тратой времени и беспроигрышным способом снова сцепиться. Сейчас Гарри хотел не этого. Только не упустить свой шанс, не ошибиться. 

— Ты обещал честно, — напомнил Гарри и вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть про честных слизеринцев и особенно честных Малфоев. Он все-таки надеялся, что Драко ответит правду. За секунду до того, как снова станет надменной сволочью. Перепуганной, доведенной до отчаянья, но все-таки сволочью, от которой можно ждать любой пакости и удара в спину. 

— Поттер, — наконец заговорил Малфой и сел, так и не обернувшись. Подобрал скомканную рубашку, встряхнул, надел, будто спешил отгородиться хотя бы так. — Мы застряли в шкафу, трахнулись, разошлись. Все. Если ты думаешь, что это что-то меняет — ты ошибаешься. 

— Понятно. Но на вопрос ты не ответил. — Гарри тоже поднялся, одевался не спеша, не глядя на Малфоя, зато остро чувствовал его взгляд. Наверное, и правда ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему не доверял и по-прежнему хотел знать правду. Но сейчас ему нужна была передышка. Хотя бы до завтрака. — Значит, Выручай-комната и Выручай-шкаф. Давай, открывайся, мне правда нужно отсюда выйти. Не могу больше смотреть на этого белобрысого придурка, который боится хотя бы раз в жизни сказать правду. 

— Поттер.

Гарри предпочел не услышать. Он подошел к двери и нажал на нее плечом. Та поддалась сразу и медленно, с неприятным скрипом, распахнулась. 

— Поттер, стой. 

Гарри остановился, только выбравшись из шкафа. Зажмурился от показавшегося ярким света, снова вдохнул запах пыли и отсыревшей бумаги. 

— Я хочу. 

Малфой стоял в проеме, еще бледнее, чем час назад, или сколько они проторчали в этой рассохшейся ловушке? Глаза у него были абсолютно сухими, но блестели как в лихорадке, и в них читался откровенный вызов. Будто Малфой сейчас не на вопрос отвечал, а вызывал его на дуэль или стоял под прицелом десятка палочек. 

Гарри сунул руки в карманы и кивнул. Он еще сам не знал, что собирается делать дальше. Хотелось подойти к Малфою ближе, но отчего-то казалось, что он еще успеет сделать это. Потом. А сегодня и правда нужно было уйти, чтобы ничего не испортить.

— Тогда приходи. Только не выставляй тут больше свою свиту, она не поможет. Завтра в восемь? Давай починим эту рухлядь вместе. 

Малфой вдруг тяжело, судорожно сглотнул, закрыл глаза и прижался виском к темному дереву. Что-то нечисто было с этим шкафом, Гарри мог бы поставить на это сотню галлеонов. Только вот что? И почему Малфой выглядел так, будто только что подписал себе смертный приговор? Со всем этим еще предстояло разобраться, но Гарри был уверен, что у него все получится, если Малфой согласится. 

— В восемь, Поттер.


End file.
